Das Herz des Doktors
by Arielen
Summary: Das Herz der Tardis mag an anderer Stelle liegen, aber die Herzen des Doktors ruhen an einem Ort voller Erinnerungen, Ideen und Träume unzähliger Wesen und Welten, an den er sich gerne schon einmal zurückzieht – seine Bibliothek...


**Wortanzahl:** ca. 2600

**Genre:** Drama, Melancholie, Charakterstudie

**Charakter(e)/Pairing(s)**:Der Doktor

**Staffel/Spoiler:** Ende Staffel 7/Anfang Staffel 8

**Disclaimer:**"Doctor Who", seine Figuren und Bezeichnungen gehören der BBC und allen anderen Rechteinhabern. Mir nur die Idee.

**Anmerkung des Autors:** Ich wollte mich schon immer an einer „Doctor Who" Geschichte versuchen, da kam mir die eine Challenge mit dem Thema „Bücher" ganz recht. Mal sehen, was ihr von dem ersten Versuch haltet, auch wenn ich mir erlaubt habe, auch das ein oder andere aus den Classics (oder damit verbundenen Werken in Ton und Schrift) zu erwähnen. Aber man muss diese nicht kennen, um das Gesagte zu verstehen, also keine Sorge.

**Kurzinhalt:** Das Herz der Tardis mag an anderer Stelle liegen, aber die Herzen des Doktors ruhen an einem Ort voller Erinnerungen, Ideen und Träume unzähliger Wesen und Welten, an den er sich gerne schon einmal zurückzieht – seine Bibliothek

.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

.

_Eine Bibliothek beinhaltete Wissen. Sie enthielt Erinnerungen und Träume einzelner Wesen, manchmal auch die Ideen unzähliger Generationen._

_Die Erfindung der Schrift war der Punkt, der eine Zivilisation aus dem Sumpf des Dahindämmerns holte, der sie zusammen mit der Kunst zu einer Hochkultur erhob._

_Sie kurbelte die Wirtschaft an, verewigte Glauben und Gefühle - brachte den Leser zum Lachen oder Weinen, aber auch zum Nachdenken und schürte Hoffnungen und wünsche, inspirierte zu Taten, aber auch zu neuen Worten._

.

Der Doktor lächelte, als er den Raum betrat, der ihm mehr bedeutete, als jeder andere, auch wenn er sich im Kontrollraum weitaus mehr aufhielt. Das Herz der Tardis mochte an anderer Stelle ruhen, hier aber waren die seinen verborgen, und er musste sie nicht einmal verstecken.

Er ließ den Blick durch den großen, erleuchteten, aber nicht zu hellen Raum schweifen.

Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen er die düstere aber heimelige Atmosphäre viktorianischer Bibliotheken vorgezogen hatte, das warme Licht von Öllampen oder gar Fackeln und das Knistern des Kaminfeuers. In einem Ohrensessel hatte er Tee schlürfend, die Werke genossen, die zu ihrer Zeit visionär waren.

So wie „Die Zeitmaschine" von H. G. Wells. Ob das Lesezeichen immer noch an der Stelle steckte, wo er in seiner achten Inkarnation aufgehört hatte zu lesen, weil der Master auch nach seinem vermeintlichen Ableben im „Auge der Harmonie" noch mit einer weiteren unangenehmen Überraschung aufgewartet hatte und er danach nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte, das Buch in die Hand zu nehmen?

Dann wieder hatte er den Wänden und Regalen einen futuristischen Anstrich gegeben und die Schriften vieler Welten und Zeiten hinter schützendem und konservierenden Plastikglas verwahrt, nachdem er auf der Erde gesehen hatte, wie vergänglich manche Schriften gewesen waren, wenn man sie nicht sorgsam hütete. Doch gerade letzteres hatte er schnell wieder aufgegeben.

Bücher und Schriftrollen waren auf ihre Art und Weise lebendige Wesen. Sie mussten atmen, reifen und sich entfalten dürfen, ja manchmal vielleicht sogar zum Leben erwachen. Nun, die Einwirkung von Hitze und Kälte, Feuchtigkeit und Trockenheit musste er dank der Aufmerksamkeit der Tardis nicht fürchten.

Ebenso wenig Schädlinge, die sich über Holz, Pergament und anderes Material hermachten, auch wenn unter der Decke die letzten Überlebenden einer Tierart herumschwirrten, die auf ihrer angestammten Welt schon lange ausgestorben waren.

Die fledermausähnlichen Wesen ernährten sich von der Energie, die ihnen die Tardis zur Verfügung stellte. Sie produzierten keinen Unrat, keinen Dreck, der auf die labyrinthartig aufgestellten Regale hinabfallen konnte, sie nisteten auch nicht in den in die Wände eingelassenen Nischen, in denen sich ebenfalls Bücher und Schriftrollen stapelten - aber sie brachten Leben in den viel zu stillen Raum, der im Moment durch indirektes, warmes Licht aus Decke und Wänden erhellt wurde – damit er wohnlich genug wirkte, aber auch nicht zu unheimlich und kalt.

Unwillkürlich lenkte er seinen Schritt in einen Gang und folgte seinem Verlauf zu einem der Leseplätze. Für einen Moment glaubte er Barbara Wright, Susans Lehrerin an der Coal Hill High School, auf dem altertümlichen Ohrensessel sitzen zu sehen, aufmerksam vertieft in eine der Erstausgaben der Stücke Shakespeares und immer wieder erstaunt darüber, wie sehr die Adaptionen späterer Jahrhunderte manche Textstellen verfremdet hatten.

Die gemeinsamen Gespräche über das literarische Erbe hatte er allerdings erst im Nachhinein vermisst, zuvor waren sie eher anstrengend und ermüdend gewesen, weil sie sich über den Verlust für die britische Literatur beklagt hatte und nicht einsehen konnte, und wollte dass er der Menschheit die Kopien vorenthielt …

Barbara hatte erst auch nicht glauben wollen, dass zwei der Bücher von Jane Austen und den Schwestern Brönte signiert waren, ebenso wenig wie die ähnlich skeptische Clara, die später durch Zufall über die seltsame persönliche Widmung von Mary Shelley in der Erstausgabe ihres „Frankenstein" gestolpert war: _„Für die inspirierenden Zeiten mit jenem Mann, der Doktor und Kreatur zugleich war … "_

Der Doktor schmunzelte, als er an den Grund dafür dachte. Die Grundidee des Buches mochte ja in einer stürmischen Nacht in der Villa Diodati entstanden sein, durch einen Vorfall, an dem er selbst nicht unschuldig gewesen war.

Die Ausformung der Charaktere und der Geschichte selbst, war jedoch erst später zur Vollendung gekommen … denn unter den vielen Begleiterinnen und Begleitern seiner achten Inkarnation war die auch junge eigenwillige Autorin so ziemlich die einzige gewesen, die sich fast immer zuerst auf die Seite der Monster geschlagen und Verständnis für diese gezeigt hatte, selbst wenn es sich dabei um Cybermen handelte, die es in das Österreich des 19. Jahrhunders verschlagen hatte.

Sorgsam nahm er ein offen auf dem Beistelltisch liegendes Buch und klappte es wieder zu, stellte es an seinen Platz zurück und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Clara hatte offensichtlich erst vor kurzem die einzig existierende Niederschrift eines der wenigen Stücke des Meisterbarden, die ihre Uraufführung nicht überlebt hatten. Und das war auch gut so, er wusste wieso, denn seine zehnte Inkarnation hatte zusammen mit Martha Jones schlimmeres verhindert.

Nur wenige Schritte weiter befand sich ein Regal, das keine besondere Ordnung besaß, sondern ein buntes Sammelsurium enthielt: ganz zuoberst die Schulbücher von Susan. Wie sehr hatte er doch damals zunächst über ihre Idee geschimpft, das Leben eines irdischen Teenagers nachempfinden zu wollen – und was hatte es dann nur nach sich gezogen? Nichts, jedenfalls, was er im Nachhinein bereuen musste, auch wenn er es im ersten Moment anders gesehen hatte. Aber durch diese Idee, hatte erst wirklich Interesse an dem Schicksal der menschlichen Rasse entwickelt und sich ihrem Schutz verschworen.

Zwischen den abgegriffenen Werken befand sich auch ein Heft mit den Aufsätzen, die sie in Barbara Wrights Unterricht geschrieben hatte, und eines mit den Prüfungsaufgaben, die noch Ian Chesterton durchgesehen und benotet hatte.

Daneben standen zwei populärwissenschaftliche Arbeiten, die dieser nach der Rückkehr in sein irdisches Leben verfasst hatte, um Kindern Mathematik und Physik schmackhafter zu machen. Vier Taschenbücher mit schreiend bunten Titelbildern verrieten, das ihn die Reisen mit dem Doktor aber auch in anderer Hinsicht nicht in ruhe gelassen hatten.

In den „phantastischen Spannungsromanen für Jugendliche" hatte er ihre gemeinsamen Abenteuer in Raum und Zeit festgehalten – natürlich beschönigt und kindgerecht verharmlost, selbst die Daleks.

Daneben lag ein Haarschmuck aus Federn und Goldperlen, der Cameca gehört hatte. Sanft strich der Doktor darüber und erinnerte sich an die kluge und schöne Aztekin, mit der er anregende Gespräche geführt hatte, auch wenn ihre Zivilisation in seinen Augen primitiv wirkte. Ihr Versuch, sich durch eine von ihm zubereitete Tasse Kakao, mit ihm zu verloben und verheiraten hatte ihn damals gleichermaßen entsetzt und erschreckt als auch geschmeichelt. Heute konnte er jedoch nur über sich und seine Naivität in diesem Abenteuer schmunzeln.

Ein Brett darunter lag Jamies zweiter Sporran, die Gürteltasche des Kilts, den er nur selten abgelegt hatte, an dem neben dem Symbol der McCrimmon auch ein Stück seines Tartans befestigt war. Der junge Schotte war zwar des Lesens gerade eben so mächtig gewesen, aber er hatte sich doch lieber die Bilder angesehen und in einigen der älteren Werke Spuren hinterlassen, weil er die Zeilen mit seinem fürs Blättern mit Spucke angefeuchteten Finger nachgefahren war.

Aber er erinnerte sich gerne an ihn, denn der junge Pfeifer aus den schottischen Highlands hatte das Herz am rechten Fleck besessen und immer treu zu seinen Freunden gestanden – bis zum bitteren Ende.

Zoe Heriot und Liz Shaw hatten als renommierte Wissenschaftlerinnen – die eine im fünfundzwanzigsten, die andere im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert, ebenfalls ihre Spuren in der irdischen Geschichte hinterlassen und Platz in diesem Regal gefunden, ebenso wie einige der Artikel von Jo Grant und Sarah Jane Smith … Begleiterinnen denen er erst vor kurzem noch einmal begegnet waren und deren Herzlichkeit ungebrochen war.

Aber auch weniger bedeutungsschwere Werke hatten ihren Platz in diesem Regal gefunden. Da war eine Schachtel mit den Comics, die Izzy und Ace mit Begeisterung gesammelt hatten, wann immer sie Zwischenstopps mit ihm im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert gemacht hatten. Die zerfledderten Ecken verrieten, dass später wohl auch Mickey und Rose, Amy und Rory, ja selbst River ihren Spaß an den bunten Geschichten um Superhelden und Monster, um Weltraumfahrer und tapfere Ritter gehabt hatte. Daneben stand eine Kiste, in der Tegan, Peri, Melanie und Nyssa, ihre Mode- und Frauenmagazine gehortet hatten.

Und in einem gesonderten Fach, hinter einem verzierten Gitter befand sich die Ecke mit den ganz persönlichen Schriften, seiner Begleiter wie dem Diary, das Amy seit ihrer ersten Begegnung geführt und in der Tardis zurückgelassen hatte, weil die Weinenden Engel anders über ihr und Rorys Schicksal entschieden hatten. Und nicht zuletzt auch Rivers Notizbuch, in das er nie einen Blick geworfen hatte, obwohl er es es gekonnt hätte.

„Spoilers, Süßer", flüsterte er wehmütig.

Auch dafür war die Bibliothek gut – um die Erinnerung an die Begegnungen und Freunde zu bewahren, die längst vergangen und zu Staub und Asche zerfallen waren, so wie Adric, der einen sinnlosen Tod an Bord eines von Cybermen verseuchten Raumschiffes gestorben war und das Ende der Dinosaurier besiegelt hatte. Oder Astrid Peth und Adelaide Brook, deren Opfermut oder Entschlossenheit ihn daran erinnert hatten, das die Geschichte ihren Lauf nehmen musste und keiner – nicht einmal ein er – etwas ändern durfte.

Abrupt wandte er sich ab. Über sein Gesicht huschte ein düsterer Schatten, waren dies doch die Augenblicke, in denen er bitter daran erinnert worden war, dass ein Timelord kein Gott war, sich nicht über die Gesetze der Zeit stellen durfte.

Er holte tief Luft. _Genug davon._

Es wartete noch eine andere Aufgabe auf ihn, die er nicht vernachlässigen durfte. Ohne sich weiter mit den Regalen und ihrem Inhalt zu beschäftigen, drang er tiefer in das Labyrinth ein.

Sein Weg führte ihn an Werken vorbei, die einst n den großen Bibliotheken der Galaxis standen, die in grausamen Katastrophen untergegangen waren, wie die Schriftrollen, die er aus dem von den Römern gelegten Feuer in der Bibliothek von Alexandria gerettet hatte oder die wenigen vor den Fluten bewahrten Bücher des untergegangenen Atlantis.

Jenen Werken, die – hätten sie die den Untergang ihrer Umgebung überdauert – die Geschichte der Erde und anderer Welten neu geschrieben und Irrtümer viel früher aufgeklärt oder gar unzählige Leben gerettet hätten. Die Visionen und Träume beinhalteten durch die Zivilisationen erschüttert worden wären, hätte er sie in die Hände der richtigen Personen gegeben und sich nicht um Fixpunkte in der Zeit geschert.

Er wanderte vorbei an Schriften, die ganze Kulturen geprägt hatten, im Guten, wie im Schlechten, wie die Hetzpamphlete fanatischer Eiferer oder machtgieriger Diktatoren. Selbst Kopien verbotener Bücher fanden hier ihren Platz, die in ihrer Heimat auf Scheiterhaufen verbrannt oder in moderneren Zeiten in Desintegrationskammern gelandet waren, weil sie den Mächtigen nicht behagten, da sie ganze Völker mit gewagten Ideen gefüttert hätten.

Er beachtete weder die Elaborate verrückter Genies, depressiver Poeten oder verträumter Dichter, noch die niedergeschriebenen Mythen und Märchen der unterschiedlichsten Zivilisationen, denen er auf seinen Reisen begegnet war. Den Zeugnissen tiefen Schmerzes, großer Freude und tiefsinniger Gedanken, die ihrer Zeit weit voraus waren. Den Momenten, in denen der Glaube über die Vernunft triumphierte.

Dann im Herzen des Regalwaldes, umgeben von den Werken Gallifreys, die seine letzte Verbindung zur verlorenen Heimat waren, stand er schließlich vor einem Schreibpult, das nur von einem einzigen Buch beherrscht wurde – oder sollte er nicht besser sagen, einer Loseblattsammlung, die zwischen zwei Deckel mühsam zusammengehalten wurde.

Er seufzte und löste die Bänder, die das ganze Paket zusammenhielten. Es handelte sich um sein ganz persönliches Journal – die Erlebnisse seiner Inkarnationen aus den letzten, über zweitausend, Jahren. Kaum schlug er den Deckel auf, musste er schon die Flut festhalten, die ihm entgegen rutschte und sich wieder zu verteilen drohte

Jedes seiner vergangenen Ichs hatte seine ganz persönliche Note hinterlassen, das erste eine gestochen scharfe und klare Schrift, die nach der Regeneration weitaus Zeit flüchtiger und verspielter geworden war. Hier fanden sich auch durchgestrichene Wörter und Randbemerkungen n anderen Farben, erste kleine Skizzen – später folgten sogar ausgeprägte Zeichnungen neben geschwungenen, stolz wirkenden Buchstaben.

Seine vierte Inkarnation schien dagegen einen Hang dazu gehabt zu haben, seine Aufzeichnungen mit Karikaturen zu garnieren, ebenso wie der siebte, der nicht einmal vor Davros und den Daleks haltgemacht hatte.

Sein achtes Ich schien, die poetischen Worte zu lieben und sich erstmals näher mit dem Wesen der Liebe beschäftigt zu haben. Doch gerade seine Aufzeichnungen wurden von Jahr zu Jahr bedrückter und trauriger, zeugten von der hilflosen Wut und der Verzweiflung, die ihn durch den Zeitkrieg begleitet hatte, bis er gezwungen gewesen war, eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung zu treffen.

Das Ich, das er so lange verleugnet und vergessen hatte, hatte nur wenige Seiten hinterlassen, knappe Bemerkungen und Berichte aus den heftigsten Kriegstagen, Erlebnisse, die er auch jetzt noch am liebsten aus seinem Geist verbannte, die er aber auch nicht vergessen durften, weil sie ein Teil von ihm waren.

Ebenso kurz und knapp gehalten hatte sich seine neunte Inkarnation, während seine zehnte viel offener und nachdenklicher gewesen war und dem Tagebuch auch die Seiten des „900 Jahre Journals" beigefügt hatte, das er ohne Wissen über sein Wesen als „Doktor John Smith" niedergeschrieben hatte.

Auf einigen Blättern sah er Blut, Brandspuren und Asche, alles Überbleibsel der Versuche der Großen Intelligenz seine Zeitlinie zu zerstören, auf anderen hatten geschickte Hände die zusammengeknüllten Blätter wieder auseinander gefaltet und glatt gestrichen, ja teilweise sogar mit Klebeband ausgebessert.

„Clara, Clara ..." murmelte er sanft.

Doch durcheinander gebracht hatte nicht sie die Seiten, sondern er selbst, als er seiner mutigen Begleiterin in den eigenen Zeitstrom gefolgt war – etwas, was massiv gegen die Gesetze der Zeit verstoßen hatte.

Die Konsequenz daraus war unter anderem die Zerstörung des Buches gewesen, das sein Leben beinhalte. Und er konnte nicht sicher sein, ob er bereits alle Seiten gefunden hatte, die das Wüten des Vortex in der Tardis verstreut hatte.

Das würde er nur herausfinden, wenn er sich endlich an die Arbeit machte, und die Geschichte seines Lebens in die richtige Ordnung brachte. All die Erinnerungen aufarbeitete, die es beinhaltete und seine Konsequenzen daraus zog. Daran führte kein Weg vorbei, so sehr er sich auch davor drücken mochte, denn vorher würde er keine Ruhe finden.

Während er die Blätter mit einer Hand festhielt, brachte er die Platte des Schreibpultes in eine waagrechte Position und zog einen Stuhl heran, damit er sich vor dem Tisch niederlassen konnte. Das Papier knisterte unter seinen Händen, als er es vorsichtig in Stapel aufteilte und die ersten Seiten in die Hand nahm.

Ein Gedanke huschte durch seinen Geist, als er die Aufzeichnungen in der Hand hielt, die mit unsicherer Schrift von seinem Blick in das Schisma berichteten, durch das er erstmals das ungebärdige Wüten und die schreckliche Macht des Zeitvortex gesehen hatte.

Von der Angst, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, einfach nur weg zu rennen. Dem Erstaunen darüber, trotz seines Versagens, doch an der Akademie anfangen zu dürften, um nach vielen Studien vielleicht ein echter Timelord des Prydonischen Kapitels zu werden. Seine Erleichterung schneller als gedacht und erstmals in seinem Leben mit „Koschei" einen echten Freund zu finden. Und nicht zuletzt auch den dick unterstrichenen Wunsch, eine Bestimmung zu finden, die ihn glücklich machen und sein restliches Leben ausfüllten würde …

.

.

„_Ich bin der Doktor._

_Ich habe bereits über zweitausend Jahre gelebt._

_Ich habe viele Fehler begangen._

_Und nun ist es an der Zeit, das ich etwas dagegen unternehme … "_

© 15.11.14


End file.
